


Back In Time

by purplecandygerl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecandygerl/pseuds/purplecandygerl
Summary: "I hate you, I hate you so much... For all the things you did to me, for all the pain you put me through, I want you out of my life. But I love you too much to even let you go... If I let you go that future will not happen, that pain will never exist again for the two of us. But I'm so fucking selfish to still choose to be with you... I love you too much Levi."
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader, Levi/Female Reader - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

_Dying... The word she can come up as she stares at the tall trees with her comrade's bloody corpse. Her body leaning on the trunk of a tree, in too much pain to move even a single finger, blood dripping from her head. Another failed expedition finally leads to her deathbed. But could not bring herself to care, she can finally rest after going through her misery within this past week. She can still remember the day you caught him with another woman. A dark chuckled escaped her lips as she remembers the shocked faces both have, revealing his infidelity. Her consciousness starts to slip, closing her eyes as she finally accepted her fate_

_“(Y/N) WAKE UP” a familiar voice yelled, causing her to open her eyes she was in the arms of her husband. Tears falling from his gunmetal eyes. She could not help but to smile seeing him out of his stoic face._

_“Please (Y/N) don't close your eyes no matter what, Hanji’s almost here” he pleaded, holding her hand not wanting to let go he wasn’t going to allowed her to die, not after what he had done, how much pain he caused at her._

_“Please (Y/N) hold on… I can’t lose you” he whispered_

_“You already lose me, you should have known that ever since that time” she felt his hand tighten on her, Tears won't stop falling on his pale cheeks as he plead not to die on him, how sorry he was and begging for forgiveness and another chance, he cannot live without her. Her last words left her lips, breaking the man in front of her._

_“I will never forgive you, Levi”_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

She quickly sat up from her bed, cold sweat running through her forehead. She sighed in relief, realizing it was only a dream.

Her (e/c) orbs looked around the room, her uniform was hanging on the wall. Everything was still on its normal place. In the corner of her eyes, she noticed something shiny. it was a ring, safety sitting on the old desk mirror, across the bed. She doesn't remember buying a ring, curiosity filled her as she slowly approaches the desk, it was a gold ring. The moment her slender fingers brushes on the cool surface of the ring, a flash of event was playing in front of her eyes, from the cruel past she had long forgotten to the future full of pain, anguish, and betrayal. A loud thud filled her room. her figure wouldn't stop trembling, tears freely runs down her pale cheeks.

“It was never a dream” she clutches the ring on her palms, she remembers it now. It was their wedding ring. The ring that symbolizes a devotion and eternal love. An agreement between to love and cherish one another for the rest of their days. No matter how much she tried to wipe the tears on her pale cheeks, it wouldn’t stop falling from her (e/c) eyes as she stares at the diamond ring on her palms. questions began to fill her mind once more. What did she ever do to him? Was her love was never enough? Was it all just a lie? His words? His action?

///

“(Y/N)??” Hange called out as she knocked on the (h/c) haired room. She hasn’t seen the woman since yesterday, after immediately retiring to her room once they got back to the expedition. She heard a quiet shuffling movement inside before the door was gently opened, revealing the (h/c) haired woman her (e/c) eyes were bloodshot, marks of tear stained on her pale cheeks.

“What happened??” She asked her voice filled with worries when she only heard your quiet sobbing as you clutch on her shirt tightly. The recent expedition must have taken a toll at you, seeing how you tried to save some of the soldier you encounter but failed for not making it in time.

“It’s fine, It’s not your fault. You at least tried to save them” Hange assured rubbing your back giving comfort to you.

“Why don’t we get some dinner? You haven’t eaten since yesterday” She offered wiping off the tears on your cheeks, dragging you to the Mess Hall. Seeing the familiar hallway and places made you stop on your track.

“Hey Hange…What year are we now today?”

After having dinner and convincing Hanji you’re fine and calm. You return back to your room.

Tapping the tip of the pen your holding as you rest your head on your right palm, trying to understand what’s going on with you. You knew that the vision that you saw was not a dream, it was your memories from the future. Knowing that you return back in time raised more question no one can answer even you.

Sighing at yourself, the only thing clear in your mind was to change your future, to survive that expedition in the future and you could survive if it weren’t for that situation you are in during that time.

In order to survive that you need him out of your life as much as possible.

 _“Easier to be said than done”_ she thought, In a week Levi would be brought to the military she doesn’t know how will she face him, knowing that he had no clue what he had done to her, leaving her more pain to bear. Tired of thinking, you finally decided to retire for the day. Discarding your uniform to change into a much more comfortable clothes, before finally laying on the hard mattress.

 _“a foolish young girl I was back then believing in love in the first place”_ Your eyes fluttered close as she drifted to sleep.

_“I won’t make the same mistake again”_


	2. Chapter 2

It was already afternoon when your Squad Leader returned back to the base just like what you expected, the mission to capture the Underground trio and force them to join the Regiment was successful. His praise with the trio’s ODM skills, have fallen deaf as you center your attention to his paperworks, you’ve been dealing ever since the sunrise. You couldn’t blame him though, you too were once fascinated by their skills the first time you saw their skills.

“Tell me (y/n), what do you think about those trio?” his sudden question brought you back to reality, not leaving your attention at the stack of paperworks in front of you

“I don’t think I have an opinion to things I haven’t seen before”

“But knowing they were able to survive that hellhole then they must be pretty skillful” you added, looking up at the young hazel haired man in front of you, his azure eyes shone in wonders giving you an understanding smile.

“This kind of things are common for you. After all you grew up to that same hellhole”

“Shut up haven’t we agreed that---” you were interrupted by a knocked on the door.

“enter” he announced, his smile disappears as his expression turned cold when the cadet entered his room, giving a salute which James waves off

“Commander Shadis has an announcement and is calling every scout to the training ground” the cadet informed, James nodded at the information

“I see, we will be there immediately. You are dismissed” after giving a final salute the cadet left the office.

“The remaining papers only needs your signature after that you’re done” placing down the remaining papers on his desk, his gaze landed on your hand seeing it was trembling. Ever since the cadet stated the announcement, he noticed how you froze in a moment before returning to your usual demeanor.

“You know you can tell me anything that’s been bothering you” concern coated his words as you hummed in response giving a salute before leaving his office.

///

“The name’s Levi” the voice you loved so much, the voice you devoted your life, the voice who gave you the strength to the chaotic world you live in. Yet, the same voice who put you to this pain ride. Discarding your thoughts, you focused on the two people besides him.

 _Isabel Magnolia and Farlan Church,_ you know how much this two matter to Levi the most, they were like a family to him and knowing the events that will happen on the upcoming expedition would broke him the most. That’s the time you became close to the man. A question hangs on your mind as you tried to recall more of your past memories.

 _“If their death will be prevented, will it trigger the events in the future I experience?_ _Then again, it would be less complicated if I just continued on keeping my distance away from them”_ Guilt creeped through your body as the memory of their dead bodies resurface at your mind.

“Oi, (L/N)! Why are you still standing there? Let’s go!” one of your squad mates barked, sighing to yourself seeing you were the only one on your lane. Taking a mental note on being more attentive on your surroundings before joining your squad, not noticing a pair of silver eyes watching your figure.

“This is the barrack” Opening the door, showing the inside of the barrack multiple unoccupied bunks, stone floors and a wooden wall

“There are quite a few bunks in here” Farlan stated holding a small sack over his shoulder

“Yay! We’re all in the same room” Isabel cheered

“Women have a separate dorm”

“What?! But I wanna stay here” She yelled, which Flagon ignored

“You two men will sleep over here” Levi silently walked to bunks sliding his fingers underneath, dust slowly fell from the area he touched rubbing his fingers together knowing Levi’s germaphobe Farlan and Isabel stared in fear.

“So, I know you guys were living in the underground city’s slums, but do try to keep this place clean”

“Huh?” Anger was showing on his face, as Levi walked up to Flagon who was already a shuddering mess

“Wh-What’s with that look? How dare you approach a superior officer with that attitude--” before he could finish, the sound of door creaking opened. Revealing a (h/c) haired young woman, saluting. Her (e/c) eyes remained passive.

“Sorry to disrupt your conversation, sir but Squad Leader James needs your presence on his office immediately. I will be taking over of showing them around sir.” You stated keeping your gaze at Flagon ignoring the gaze of the trio. Flagon clicked his tongue before leaving room.

“If he ever said anything offending, I apologize on his behalf. He just couldn’t accept the fact” you apologized, before looking at Farlan and Isabel.

“This barrack hasn’t been used for quite a time now, if you want to clean this place, the cleaning supplies are in the storage room next to the Mess Hall” you felt Levi’s observing gaze, averting your eyes away from his silver ones you noticed his other hand covered in dust you handed him a handkerchief to clean his hand.

“The breakfast starts at 6am, Lunch at 12 in the noon and Dinner at 7pm curfew starts after dinner. The training starts tomorrow before breakfast got that?”

“Yes, Ma’am” Farlan gave an upside salute

“There’s no need for the Ma’am, I’m (Y/n) (L/n) also a cadet like you. Also, your hand’s upside down” you pointed at his saluted which he corrected immediately. Looking at the redhead girl behind you

“I’ll head out now. Isabel, after dinner head to Squad Leader’s James officer. You’ll find me there, I’ll show you around the woman’s quarter”

“Y-yes, (Y/n)” you nodded at them once more before closing the door leaving the trio inside.

You haven’t noticed how much you were trembling until you fall on your knees after entering your room, you knew that seeing him would bring back the pain but you didn’t expect it would hurt you this much, sighing at yourself as you tried to calm yourself. It’s pointless to blame him on the action he hasn’t committed yet, removing your (f/c) silk gloves revealing the gold band on your left hand. Just like the love you felt for the man you couldn’t disposed it so easily.

_“what an idiot”_


	3. Chapter 3

_“There are two things I’ll have you do for me, First you’ll obtain a certain document which is in the possession of Erwin Smith”_

_“And secondly, kill the squad leader of Survey Corps, Erwin Smith and cadet (y/n) (l/n). These are the task I’ve given to you”_

“Why do we need to be here?” glaring at the hazel haired man besides you who was adjusting his gear. Today was supposed to be a training for the trio and their squads to see how skillful they are when it comes to the ODM gear, which only need the presence of Flagon’s squad not yours.

“I told you, we will helping them navigate throughout the course and give them some advice.” he sighed when he felt your dark glare at him, he couldn’t understand you, normally you would go with the flow when it comes to this kind of stuff especially when it comes to socializing with the newcomers. Now you would rather holed up on his office doing his paperworks alone rather than being social active you were in the past.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” both of you turned your gaze at Flagon, behind him was Hanji and Moblit watching Levi pulled out one of the blades the only thing was the blade was protrudes from the bottom of the hand, rather than the top.

“Those blades weren’t designed to be held like that. Do you want to die the moment you step outside those walls?” He barked only to face Levi’s back

“You should ask yourself the same question.” His sassy remark made you bit your lips holding back a chuckle from coming out. His sassiness always gets to your humor every time.

Nudging your arms on James gesturing a ‘let’s go’ on him, both of you making your way on the forest after waving a goodbye on Hanji.

After landing in one of the top branches, you watch him easily destroyed one of the wooden titans just like what he did in the _past_. _He’s fast_

You would be lying to yourself if you said you weren’t impressed with his skill but seeing it multiple times before, you’ve gotten used to it by now.

The difference him before and now is that he uses too much gas to take down on the wooden titan. It may not be necessary here in the practice but outside the wall it might became one of the factors for someone’s demise.

Your thought where cut off when you felt a familiar gaze at the back of your head turning your head at that gaze once both of your gaze met. You immediately press the trigger releasing your anchor as you flew away.

~~~  
It was already night when you finish most of the paperworks without needing any signature from James the last stack would needed to be delivered to Squad Leader Erwin, _The meeting should be done by now_ lightly stretching your arms up before bringing the final stacks on your arms. You couldn’t help but to think about his gaze earlier, his grey eyes shone into something you knew he would not use on you in the _past_.

Walking on the empty hallway, you can already tell something was wrong. The long hallway your walking through was too dark, the only source of light you had was from the window, the candle should already be lit up before night arrives. In a blink of an eye, a hand covered your vision preventing you from seeing your captor, the papers were long forgotten on the floor as you felt the cold edge of a blade against your throat ready to pierce you when you make a wrong move.

“Don’t even think about making a single noise” he hissed, normally people would be struggling their way out of his clutch, seeing you sigh in relief made his eyebrow furrowed in confusion instead of pleading your way out of death, you remained calm on your position as if you already knew this would happen.

“There will always be a price for freedom you know that, right?” you mumbled enough for him to hear.

“Your life IS the payment” he tightens his hold on you, your left palm holding on the blade on your throat dismissing the blood trailing all over your hand

“Are you sure about that?” He remained silent at your words, _what do you mean by that? He knew you know nothing about their plan, or do you? No, that’s impossible._

“If you continue this, you will lose the people you cherish the most” He couldn’t tell if you were just messing with him or were you serious, your voice remains neutral making it hard for him to read you.

“What makes you think I would listen to you?”

“I don’t, I just don’t want to regret not giving you a choice, Levi” the moment his name left your lips he froze giving you a time to steal the knife from his grasp his eyes widen when he saw you throw the knife out of the window, he excepted you to point it at him like what he did to you being able to be show their true plans.

“why?” you heard him asked as you kneel down picking up the paper on the floor using your right hand hiding the injured hand behind you, acting like the man in front of you did not tried to kill you.

“it’s… for your own good” you turned your back at him and began walking, leaving the man behind you with his thoughts.

_Choose your fate, Levi_

~~~

The bell rang on the entire place waiting for the gates to open and began the expedition. Pulling up the hood of your cloak as you looked at the soldiers behind you. Levi caught you glancing at them, your face remained dull yet your (e/c) orbs shows otherwise, _pity_.

“We will now begin our 23rd reconnaissance mission!” Discarding his thoughts, bracing himself with the new place they would be stepping on for the first time.

“Onwards!”


	4. Chapter 4

Clenching on the reins on your palms, _now’s the time_. You only hope you can make it in time, knowing the outcome of this expedition, the words that left your lips that night still rings in your head up until now. You knew you could have been more direct that time, but that’s not your problem now.

_I can do it, I’m changing our future, Levi._

“Titan spotted! Up ahead, on the right!” looking ahead a 15-meter titan both arms held high, heading toward your formation

“two 12-meter titans are approaching from the rear behind them is a two 10-meter titans!” you looked at James who was listening to the Commander Keith and Erwin.

“Prepare for Combat. Ready your 3D Maneuver Gears!” the commander announced, nodding at James before jumping off your horse as you flew backwards to the 12 meters titan near the trio. Releasing one of your anchors, making your way at the back of titan while evading their large hands wanting to grasp your body, unsheathing your blades as you released the other anchor on the tree across the two-titan letting your blade cut through the nape of the two at the same time. Both have fallen down on the ground at the same time.

“Incredible!” Isabel yelped

“Their aerial ability is a cut above the Military Police!” Farlan stated

Seeing you land onto your horse saddle before returning back to your formation, leaving them behind. Hissing in pain as you looked at your left palm the wound has reopened again, thick blood dripping down to your hands due to the tightness of how you handle your blade.

“Are you alright (y/n)?” one of your squad mate asked, ignoring the throbbing pain you hold onto the rein of your horse again.

“Yes, it’s just a small cut” you looked at the other two titan behind Farlan and Isabel, you wanted to go back and finish both of the titans, but you knew you had to stand down. If you use your gas again, it would not be enough for later. You watched as Levi made his way towards the titans soon followed by Isabel and Farlan

Levi was able to kill one titan, while the other titan was able to grab Isabel but was able to free herself giving Farlan a chance to cut its nape. You release a sigh of relief seeing the titans being take down, but the expedition doesn’t stop there.

His shocked gaze was now replaced with relief, “Yeah… You guys did well”

“I agree” they turned their gazed at Erwin “Considering it was your first time, that was pretty impressive.”

“But you used too much gas, you need to be especially conservative out here.” Farlan was about to speak out when Levi holds up his hands stopping him.

“You’re telling me to take priority of my equipment over the lives of my comrades?” 

“I’m saying you’re making a lot of unnecessary movements.” His eyebrows furrowed

“Are you having doubts?” He asked which made Levi’s eyes widen

“If you are, that’ll be the death of you very soon.” The last thing Erwin said as he left the trio, leaving Levi in a state of stunned, his silver irises trembled.

_“If you continue this, you will lose the people you cherish the most”_

A minute after returning back to your formation, the clouds had already darkened and rain began falling to the ground, signing a storm coming. A mist began forming in front of you making it hard for you to see any Titans roaming near your formation and flares being fired in the sky. Ready to operate your plan as you plan to leave your formation to head towards Isabel and Farlan’s group, pulling the rein of your horse to leave, when you felt the land grumbled a little.

Looking at the trees surrounding your formation, you noticed a large silhouette behind.

“Stop!” you yelled causing your squad to halt, the mist has finally disappeared revealing a horde of titan surrounding your formation.

“Prepare for combat!” James commanded unsheathing your blades, it was your time to bailed out but seeing their current situation you knew they will all die if you leave now and you know hell you wouldn’t let anyone die in front you.

 _“I’m sorry, Levi. I couldn’t help you once again”_ You thought before releasing your anchor at one of the titans.

~~~~~

The rain had finally stopped, the cloud had been replace by sight of the sun setting seeing. The body of the titans were only gigantic skulls and bones next to it was a tore up cloaked and blades bathe in the blood, your body trembles every time you move a limb as you felt the blood of titan steams in both of your cloak and uniform.

“(Y/n)!” looking at your right you saw James sigh in relief seeing you, blood of titan covering him as it steams in the air.

“Are we the only----” you trailed off, seeing his cerulean eyes shone in sadness, you already know the answer.

“Let’s go, the other groups are near here.” he held up his hand at you, nodding at him as you accepted his hand. you hang your right arms on his shoulder using it as a support his left arm wrapped on your waist and began walking outside the trees surrounding you.

“Is this really the right choice?” you mumbled enough for him to hear your internal struggles

“No matter what we do or know, we cannot change the outcome of their decision. (y/n)” your (e/c) eyes widen, your grasp tightens at his hand

“What do you mean?” his hand tightens his hold at you

“You know what I’m taking about (y/n)” he didn’t bother looking at you, you can see the figure of Erwin near to a large skeletal body which you assume a Titan’s corpse. Getting near to them, you saw Erwin’s hand holding on Levi’s blade. James pulled you at his back, stopping you from getting close to them.

“I’ll kill you and that woman! That’s why I’m here!” Levi screamed, you see Erwin throw something on the ground.

“These documents revealing Lobov’s crimes are fake. The real ones have likely reached Darius Zackly by now. Lobov is finished.”

“You knew everything from the start! You knew we were after you, and yet you--” The rage and grief on Levi’s face clenched your heart in pain, seeing him falls down on his knees staring their lifeless body.

“Why do you want to protect that man (y/n)?” He asked you, his gaze never leaving Erwin and Levi he couldn’t understand why would you risk your life for that man’s friends. He knew you saw something, he just couldn’t guess what it is _._ _Guess I’ll just find out the answer later._


	5. Chapter 5

<1 year later, Year 145>

Ever since the first time you came to Shiganshina, It’s still the lively place you ever encountered, the sound of children’s laughter, the smile people share with each other gave you a sight of what normal live looks like, a sight why you still want to risk your life to venturing the outside wall. A soft smile made its way on your lips when you saw the three children playing by the tree. After tying the leash of your horse in a fence, you made your way to the house in front of you. Knocking at the solid door.

“Dr. Jaeger?” you called out, the door was opened but instead of the brown-haired man, you met a black-haired woman in cream-colored sweater with frilled sleeves and a long red skirt with a white apron and small tan boots. The woman immediately smiled when she saw you

“Oh, you must be (y/n) (l/n)?” you nodded, before letting you enter their house, gesturing you to seat at their couch as she opened one of the cabinet, reading every labeled vial which contained medicines.

“My husband just left, he had some business in the capital, but he told me you would be coming today to get your medication.” Finally finding the vial she was looking for, she placed it on a small paper bag

“Do you have a frequent migraine or headache?” she asked before handing the bag to you.

“Yes, especially when I tend to forget take this” nodding at your respond as she wrote something at a paper

“I’ll tell him when he come back.” She smiled at you, after thanking her and bidding your goodbye, you can finally head back to the headquarter. You were excused to the recent expedition since squad leader was only needed in the expedition even though you insisted on joining them at first, yet your fever and headache said otherwise. Thank goodness, it went down when the sun rises this day. Giving you a free time to run your errands, including getting your medication for your eyes.

The sound of the large bell rings on the entire district, signing the return of Survey Corps from the outside wall, it’s about time for you to return back to the base. The moment you mounted on your horse, a sudden pang of headache once again started pounding in your head. Your horse began galloping towards the tunnel heading to Wall Maria, holding on its rein tightly preventing you from falling, looking up the towering Wall of Maria you noticed a dark figure stood at the wall as your headache to throb more painfully, yet a familiar connection began pulling you towards that figure as if you knew that person dearly.

~~~

Getting to the top of Wall Maria was a first of you. The cool breeze passes your direction as your long (h/c) haired fluttered in the wind, you never once thought you would be seeing this kind of view from above. The whole Shiganshina district was displayed in front of you, it’s---

“It’s a breath-taking view to look at, right?” A voice spoke behind you bringing you back to reality, the reason why you there in the first place.

“Who are you?” you asked at the hooded figure behind you, immediately pulling out your dagger at the figure making your move in case of sensing danger.

“You really lived your perfect life back then, huh?” seeing you froze on your position she knew she hit the jackpot. She sat on the edge of the wall, swinging her hanging feet.

“Who knew a man would ruined your life that much, that what you get for running away” she scoffed, feeling the dagger pointed at her.

“What do you want?”

“Why are you still doing this?”

“It’s not something I tell strangers.” Hearing her sigh, she pulled down her hood revealing her short (h/c) haired, her scarlet eyes stared at your being. Your eyes widen seeing the identity of the woman in front of you. Clenching on the handle of your dagger before returning it back to your pocket.

“So??” she smiled as you sat next to her engulfing the view of Shiganshina from the top of Wall Maria.

“if you already know my situation, then you should already know the answer to that question, Iri” her name rolled on your tongue like a venom, she knows how much you hated her after all she put you through.

“Stop running away, (y/n). You were already given a second chance. A chance to choose us.”

“My choice will remained the same, that’s the something will never change.” she reached towards your left-hand staring at your gleaming diamond band, before you could notice the ring was already on her palms staring at the initial engrave inside.

“I really can’t change your mind, can’t I?” she sighed placing the ring back to your palms getting back to her feet. “but I won’t waste this opportunities” you heard her mumble before you could turn to look back at her. A sword was plunged at your chest, your body felt like on fire as adrenaline began rushing throughout your body. Pulling out the sword from your chest she watches you fall and soak yourself on your own blood sheathing her sword back, waving her wooden staff, activating a magic circle below you

“You will rule our kind (y/n), You will rule this land.” The last thing you heard before passing out

~~~

_Walking down the dirty streets of Underground had become a hobby of yours, ever since you were down here for how long now._

_Every corner you passed through their will always be homeless people sitting on the dark corner of alleyway waiting for their death, it's something you got used to ever since. Yet, you halted when you saw a child._

_The child was a dirty mess completely skin and bone as His long hazel hair covering his azure eyes. You hand him a bread from your bag, which he immediately devoured. There's something about this child that you_

_"I'm (Y/n) (L/n), you are?" you ask which he only stared up at you, wondering what you are talking about._

_"(y/n)?" he repeated which made you smile_

_"yes, I'm (y/n) and now you're name will be James" you reach out your hands for him helping him stand up, dragging him out the alleyway_

_"Where are we going?"_

_"Our home, you'll be living with me from now on"_

////

Staring at the wooden ceiling in front of you, pain that's all you can feel right now. You couldn't lift a finger without feeling an enormous pain throbbing all over your body. Despite that, you tried lifting your upper body sitting up from the bed.

Hearing your groan, Hanji woke up from her slumber. Rubbing her eyes, seeing you trying to sit up made her panic.

“(y/n)!!! Don't move, your stitches might opened up” she helps you laid down once again

“What happened??”

“I should be the one who should ask you that, Levi and I found you on a bloody state on Shiganshina.”

“Really? I-- Can you call James?? I have something to tell him.” the moment you asked his name, her expression saddened which was a strange thing for an energetic woman like her.

“(y/n), James is dead”


	6. Chapter 6

_ Dear (Y/n), _

_ If you ever read this, it only means that’s you were cleaning my office and room which you never done before. meaning, I’m already gone. I’m sorry, I couldn’t be there for you especially now that your facing something, you couldn’t share your thoughts about. You must be thinking of how horrible of a person you are, please don’t blame yourself. People tend to die in the end no matter how special we are we’re not exempted from death. I should be thanking you, instead. For lending your hands at me that time, for providing a home, for making me meet my brother again and, for bringing me here in the surface giving me a new life to start. _

_ I will forever be in debt by your kindness and grateful in you. but please, don’t let this hinder your decisions in life, Move forward (y/n) for me, for the people who lose their life in the battlefield, without regrets. _

_ Sincerely yours, _

_ James Yoshida _

~~~

_ “I will never forgive you, Levi” _ the voice stills echo in his head, the same voice haunted his dream every now and then, unlike his normal nightmares failing to protect the people he cherishes, this one however was much more peaceful than the other. An image of a woman on his arms, the woman’s identity remained unknown in his dream but the words that woman left, clenches his heart in pain as tears began running down his pale cheeks as he wakes up. Deciding on returning back to his paperworks, he stares at the name of the soldiers he decided to be part of his squad.

_ Olou Bozad, Petra Ral, Eld Gin and Gunther Schultz. _

Levi’s hand traveled to his face pinching the bridge of his nose, feeling an upcoming headache. He just needs atleast one more soldiers, at least a soldier who knows more about the military. His gaze turned to a certain profile of a soldier, bringing it to his palms as he read the profile (Y/n) (L/n) her solo kill counts surpassed all the candidate he just picked. She excels more on solo division rather than dealing with teamwork. Seeing you were the assistant of the decrease Squad Leader James, you already had experience dealing with paperworks, just like what he needs.

Stacking the profiles of the chosen candidates, all he just needs to do is pass the profiles to Erwin. Leaning his back at his chair, lifting up the kettle to pour down his tea only to realize it’s already empty, he sighs to himself dragging his feet outside his office.

It was already evening, the cadets were already on their respective room. Walking on the empty hallway of the headquarter accompanied only by the moon, reaching at the Mess Hall. He noticed a figure standing only a meters away from him, closing the distance between him and the figure he saw a familiar (h/c) haired woman staring in the distance her back was turn at him.

“oi, cadet.” Levi called out turning her gaze at him, your expression was clouded with something he couldn’t understand, as your (e/c) eyes shown nothing but emptiness. before staring back at the dark field.

Silent filled the air, he remained on his position the thought of midnight tea was discarded. Despite not being close to each other he felt comfortable at least, his guard was down at the moment.

“what a fragile thing, life can be” he heard you spoke, your voice was incredibly soft compare to your normal tone.

“No matter how much we take cautious life can easily slips on our hands when time comes, we cannot stop them from dying on our arms. All people are destined to die.” you continued, it’s more like your talking to yourself at this point. He wonders if this is your way of mourning.

“the only thing we can do is to accept it and move forward” he continued, it surprises him when both of your gaze met with a soft smile plastered on your lips.

~~~

The moment you were told you were chosen by Captain Levi to be on his squad and be assigned as his assistant which was new to you since he never needed one during your time, knowing your luck finally runs out when you saw Hanji’s nervous glance at you during breakfast, you knew she was not able to keep her promise. Standing in front of the corporal’s office, one hand holding a tray of tea, the other hand ready to knock, yet your hand remained frozen unable to meet the wooden door in front of you, fearing that event might happen in front of your eyes again.

_ “Calm down (y/n), it won’t happen. Nothing is happening inside” Letting out a breath, you knocked at the door. _

“(Y/n) (L/n) sir, I have your morning tea.” Opening the door, the in front of you the office look the same as you remember, everything was spotless just like what you expected from your germophobic captain, who was on his desk dealing with paperwork early in the morning.

He watches from his desk as you place the tray down, reaching the kettle you pour down his tea, before placing it down to his desk. Taking a sip on his tea, he felt a rush of relief, as he tastes the blooming flavor of the tea, he didn’t know you could make such an amazing tea.

“Sir?” you called out, making him turn at you, your gaze was focus on the documents he was dealing for hours “what?” he scoffed, placing down his cup. His body tense at the sudden close distance between the two of you.

“Are you filling up that report for Commander?” 

“yes” he answered as you looked through the different documents on the side before handing him a document.

“This one is for Commander while that document your filling up will be passed to the government. Both of them looked the same, but the formality of writing is different.” He only nodded at your correction, taking the half of the paperwork on the table as you sat on the couch starting your work, the sound of pen scratches was the only sound can hear inside his office too indulge on your paperworks you failed to notice a pair of silver eyes watching you now and then.


	7. Chapter 7

It’s been 5 years since Wall Maria had been destroyed including almost half of the population died in the hands of the giant beasts, thinking about it guilt still invaded your mind. How naïve of you to believe you can change your future, only making it worse over the course of time, yet you keep moving forward.

Over the past 5 years, Survey Corps began to gain more support from the citizen, seeing how many civilians waits and watch the regiment departure outside the walls.

“Thirty seconds until the gates opens!” Erwin announced, as you all waited for the gate of Trost open at least to take back Humanities once territory. The longer you wait, the more your dark thoughts began speaking to yourself, fidgeting the gold band under your gloves for assurance

“Dull answers from dull men, like always right (y/n)?” you felt their attention shift at you, returning your thoughts at reality. Your hooded green cloak almost covered your entire sight, seeing only a glimpse of (e/c) eyes for recognition.

“I’m not helping you. You failed to keep your promise, remember?” ignoring Hanji’s tantrum, stating how Levi was able to recruit you earlier than her. Bracing yourself to move out as you heard the sound of chains began pulling up the wall in front of you.

“We will now began our 49th reconnaissance mission!”

“Move out!!!” the sound of horse galloping filled your ears the moment the gate opened up, giving the civilians a final glance before departing, that when you saw him. His glowing azure irises stands out the most in the crowd, sending shivers at your spine.

“Hanji!!!” turning your gaze ahead, you watch as Hanji surpassed Erwin, facepalming at you’re her before racing towards her, ignoring Levi calling your name  
“I knew you’ll join me” she grinned at you, you just wanted to wipe that grinned from her face and hit her head in a wall at the same time for being reckless

“You idiot! You’re breaking the fucking formation. Let’s go back” you convince her, which she just ignores as the two of you become more distant to your formation, groaning to yourself.

“Fine, I’ll help you capture your titan later, let’s just return back to your formation” you tried once again, this time she finally met your gaze her eyes shone brightly at you.

“you promise?” 

“yeah, I’m not like you” you sighed in relief when she cheered as she leads her horse back at the formation.   
~~~  
Within those 5 years, you have successfully keep your emotions away from Levi, years that held the love you both cherish, and the wedding day that was supposed to happen within those years were now hidden behind your mind. Instead of standing by his side as his significant other. Now, your fine with the role as his assistant as long as you could be by his side no matter what and keeping him safe, that’s all that matters to you. No matter how much your heart aches to hug him and lift the burden he shoulders, it’s better to keep your feeling for him hidden. A casual conversation every now or then, or just a comfortable silence between the two were enough for you. 

You winced when you felt someone hit your head, looking up you met a familiar silver like eyes, glaring at you.

“You foolish brat, I thought you wouldn’t help her?” he questioned meeting your gaze, admiring those (e/c) hues before you shifted your gaze at the ground.

“She’s not wrong entirely, it’s more efficient to have a titan in hand. It would be easier for us to learn more about them without going out on an expedition and risking people getting killed at the same time” before he could answer back, the sound of flare being shot in the air shudder the two of you.

“(Y/n)!!” Hanji called you out as she hops onto her horse, which you immediately followed.

“Hanji, (Y/n)!!” Erwin called, turning to Levi, who was already on his horse, going after the two of you.  
Entering the forest, you already found a titan by the tree.

“Hey, nice weather today, isn’t it?” you heard Hanji greeted the beast in front of you, which made Hanji laugh when it began chasing you down. 

“Hey, want to join us for a stroll inside the walls? What you say?” she asked, the titan tried to grab her but was easily dodged by Hanji. “That’s close!” 

The titan continued on chasing you, as it accidentally hit himself at a tree, “You okay?” she asked, the titan continued on chasing the two of you, clumsily slamming into a tree the titan passed by. “Follow me” the titan still chased the two of you leading the titan outside the forest. “Alright, good boy”

Red flare was fired in front of you, blocking the sight of the titan, turning its attention at Levi behind him was the rest of his squad “Hey, don’t interfere!” yet the titan continued on chasing the two of you. 

“Good boy, Keep coming this way.” She exclaimed, all of the sudden the titan stop at its position and looked around, before turning it’s back at the two of you returning back to the forest. 

“Hey, wait up!” the two of you began following the titan again inside the forest, as if it were leading you somewhere deep inside the forest.  
_“Titans normally have no other in mind other than preying on people, has it finally learn how to adapt? No, that’s impossible unless…”_ The two of you halted, when the titan stop in front of a huge tree. Looking around the tree was in the middle of a white flower field, it startled you when the titan began slamming its head on it, pulling out your blade as the two of you began walking closer to the titan.

“Is this where you wanted to go?” In a blink of an eye, the titan lunged on the two of you. Which the two of you easily dodged. The titan was focus on the two of you, Olou was able to shoot his hook on its nape.

“Olou, wait!” Hanji shouted.

“W-what?” he shuttered, the titan was able to grab him, firing your hook as you slice the arm of the titan at the same time as Levi, hooking its neck slicing the nape.

“Are you alright?” you asked as you helped Olou, stand up from the sliced arm of the titan.

“(Y/n)” he sniffed petting his back for comfort, taking a single step heading towards Hanji’s direction, suddenly a throbbing pain once again pounds in your head. Looking down on your feet, a white flower flickers near your boots, kneeling down cracks began running through the flower, the moment your skin made contact at the cracks of the flower. The white petal of the flower began to scatter around you, the vivid green stem of the flower wither in your hands.

Looking up at the squad, all of them were gathered in front of the tree, seeing Hanji was holding on a small notebook. Yet, what bothers you the most was a scarlet lines flickering all over her figure. Turning your gaze at the rest of Levi’s squad same cracks flickers on your vision. Your hands began to tremble as you watch the cracks slices the people in front of you.

_“It’s happening now, (Y/n). Your reign will finally began.”_  
“Let’s head back” you heard Levi announced with every strength you had, you stood up from the ground following your squad, refusing to make any eye contact with anyone. 

“Oi, (Y/n)” you halted slowly looking at your captain scared of seeing the cracks on him, to your surprise the cracks are finally gone but the shock expression from Levi made your brows furrowed.

“Your eyes…are bleeding.” Grasping your cheeks like tears, blood began running down your cheeks  
~~~   
Back to the headquarters, Levi immediately ordered you to the infirmary immediately to check up on your eyes. Complying to his order, the infirmary runs a few test at you, causing you to stay there for a couple day, after seeing a normal result you were already dismissed.

Leaving the infirmary, you saw Hanji waiting for you, on her hands are the belongings of Ilse Langar. Giving her a soft smile as you took the belongings from her hands as the two of you visits her family, handing them their daughter’s cloak while Hanji pulled out the journal from her pockets, telling about their daughter’s contribution to the Humanity.

On your way back, you saw Levi, Petra and Olou waiting for the two of you, seeing them holding more cleaning supplies, courtesy of Levi.

“Uhm, Hanji” Olou mumbled

“Are you stalking us? Well, it’s good to have a hobby” she commented, making you nudged her side.

“About the other day, I’m sorry. If I hadn’t messed up, we could’ve capture that titan. If we’d done that, we would’ve obtained valuable information. In the grand scheme of things, my life isn’t worth a--” he was cut off, by hanji grabbing his collar.

“No, I should be the one apologizing. I almost got you killed, I’m sorry. But don’t ever say that your life isn’t worth anything. Okay?” Hanji mumbled, looking up she noticed Olou dying from her grip. 

“Oh, yeah… Erwin’s given the go ahead.” Levi said, causing Hanji to grin and jump in happiness.

“What did you bought sir?” you asked Levi as you walk besides him looking at the bag he was holding.

“the usual it was on sale” he answered, 

“how’s your eyes?” he asked, seeing him staring at you, which made you smile.

“The doctor said it was fine, I just need to rest more and take my medicine” you answered, you heard him click his tongue.

“Don’t worry, sir. I’ll—Oh” you huffed as you felt someone bumped into your legs, small hands clutching on your legs, causing you to halt. Looking down, a child was staring at you with his big hues, a huge smile on his chubby cheeks, causing you to ruffle his hair. 

“Are you lost?” you asked the little boy, as you kneel down on his size. All attention were now on the lost boy holding on you.

“A man said he wanted to meet you at the hill were a soldier was buried, 5 years ago.” The little boy stated, making you froze.

“a soldier?” Hanji asked which raised question to them. Since all soldiers were buried in the graveyard specifically only for soldiers. The little boy nodded as he looked at you once again.

“He said he can’t wait for the two of you to meet again. Miss (Y/n)” with that the little boy let go of you, before running away waving at you.   
“What did that brat mean?” Levi asks as he watch standing up from your knees. He noticed how your mood changed before returning back as you look at him.

“He must have gotten the wrong person, sir.” 

“Didn’t he said your name?” Hanji added.

“I’m not the only one who has the name of (Y/n)” you retorted, as you began walking back to the Headquarter, ending the discussion about the little boy. Despite the your denial, Levi knew you were hiding something. He wonders who the man that kids talk about causing you to act like that? _is he a relative? or maybe your lover?_ He quickly dismissed that thoughts, feeling an uncomfortable feeling on his guts. Which lead him with one thing.

_He knows nothing about you._


	8. Chapter 8

_The moon shone above you as you continued on walking on the empty streets of the Trost, only the sound of your footstep rang on the place. A large bag puts weight on your back, you knew if someone saw you, you would be put in a heavy punishment. Yet, you couldn’t bring yourself to care, You just wanted to give his body a peace, that’s at least you can do for him. After a few more minute, you finally arrived at your destination. Setting down the large bag on the ground. A cold breeze passed you as the grass dances to the rhyme of the wind signing a cold night for you. despite the lack of the light, you can still make out a small hill in the distance. Opening the large bag, gently removing the bag covering the lifeless body.  
“I’m going to carry you now.” you mumbled at him, setting one of your arm under his legs the other supporting his back, preventing him from falling. The walk to the hill itself was cold and quiet, your attention was trying not to focus on the man’s peaceful face, trying not to let tears spill out of your eyes as you guided him to his resting place. Reaching the top of the hill, a tombstone was already laid above a rectangular hole.  
_  
“You’ve finally showed yourself all this time” a voice behind you spoke, placing down the bouquet below the tombstone.

“Kei” the only words that left your throat facing the man in front of you, his scruffy silver hair flows in the air the same azure eyes you met in the crowds during the last expedition, waiting for his outburst of how much he hates you, how he blames you for the death of his little brother yet, it never came. Instead, he steps forward besides you.

“You haven’t changed after all this years” your gaze never faltered at the tombstone.

“And you’ve embraced changed so much you looked so… lifeless” he retorted back, a small smile crept on your face. His sarcasm never failed to enlighten you every now or then.

“Did you just call me here, just to tell me that?” raising your eyebrow as you looked at him, his azure eyes were staring at you with seriousness.

“There was a sudden appearance of a multiple magic activation around the wall within the past few days.” 

“And I should care because?” a mocking tone left your tongue, Kei knew how much you despise thaumaturgic so much, despite coming from a well-known mage craft family in the underground before, might be the reason why you decided to stray from your family’s tradition. You’re reasons and goals from your actions remained unknown to him.

“One of the magic activation came from you. During your latest expedition, inside a forest. You know what that means right?” 

“You people wouldn’t leave me alone, won’t you?” you retorted, how you were given no choice, but to comply, you were given a skill that everyone desires to have, including him. it pisses him off more. he knew he shouldn’t let his emotion get to him, but seeing you only think about your desires only fuels the growing anger inside of him. Grabbing your collar as he slams you to the ground, his figure towering you.

“I still don’t know why out of all our people it had to be you to rule us! You turned your back on your family’s tradition, on our kind! Yet, you were the one who will rule us!! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME” he watched you pull out something from your pocket, a knife. Closing his eyes as he waited to feel a sharp pain rushed to his body, it shocks him, when he felt the handle of the knife on his palm, guiding the knife to your heart.

“I don’t mind you know, take what’s rightfully yours, Kei. I’ve already changed my future, I don’t have to feel that pain and betrayal now. It’s the least I can do to the people who died 5 years ago, for costing their life for changing my future.” 

Grey skies began pouring down on the two of you, droplet of rain blurred your vision, removing his hold at your collar, his azure eyes hidden under his dripping silver fringe. Not giving a single glance he left as the rain began pouring harder at you, not bothering to get back on your feet letting mud ruining your clothes, looking at the tombstone on your left, a guilty smile plastered on you. 

“I’m sorry, you had to see that James”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The sound of pouring rain echoes on the quiet room of Levi’s office, sitting on his usual desk filled with new reports needed to be filled yet his mind was focus on something else, distracting him from the work in front of him. 

A knock on his door brought him back to his senses. Finally, immediately permitting the soldier to enter, to his disappointment, Petra entered the office holding his tea for the evening, pouring down his tea for him. 

“Is (Y/n) back yet?” she heard him asked her, looking at the captain his gaze was directed at the window beside his desk, distracted.

“No, captain. She isn’t back yet. She only notified me before she left to prepare your tea if she wasn’t back by evening” she answered, handing him his tea. which he gladly accepts, 

“If you want sir, I can help you with your report” she offered, she doesn’t mind staying up helping the captain as long as she can get close to him at least for now.

“No, it’s fine. Rest, training starts by dawn. I don’t want any of you lagging tomorrow. And if (Y/n) arrived tell her to go here immediately” he dismissed, before finally taking a taste to his tea, a rush of relief he felt at the thought of you caring about his tea despite having a day off. 

You never took your day off before, always insisting on working with his endless paperwork for the week, maybe you met the man that kid mention last week, he knew it’s not his business whatever you have with that man yet the uncomfortable feeling on his guts only rushed him on wanting to see you. Dismissing his thoughts as he finally works on paperworks in front of him until he heard a familiar footsteps on the hallway, that was it, that was the step he was waiting for the whole day, his body began moving on its own before he could notice he was already standing in front of you. 

“Took you fucking—What the fuck happened to you?” (h/c) tresses drenched, clothes covered in mud, barefoot, yet still leaving trails of water on the hallway,  
“it started raining before I got back here” you muttered, your gaze was planted on the wet floor you stand, embarrassed on how you showed yourself in front of Levi, soaking wet covered in mud. 

“I-I’m so sorry for the mess, I’ll clean it after I get a bath… I-I know I was supposed to report to you immediately but as you can see, I’m too dirty” you were just trying to reach the communal shower down the hall, you didn’t expect him show himself in front of you. Waiting for the punishment he would give to you instead he pulled you inside his office

“Sir don’t—I might dirty the room” you reasoned, panicking on getting the cleaned floor wet as you step on inside. But knowing Levi’s strength he was able to push you inside his office, easily. 

“The communal shower is already close, just take a bath here” is this man serious? He never let me use his bathroom before, what has gotten to him?  
“But sir I--” you tried to convince him again only for Levi to pull out his that’s an order card at you, knowing you would shut up he was able to finally drag you to his bathroom. 

_This is going to be a long night_


	9. Chapter 9

Stepping out of his bathroom, you find yourself looking around his bedroom. The bedroom is the same as you remember from the time you shared the bedroom with him in the past. the room was tidy as ever, the porcelain bed remained untouched, no signs of being used at all. a folded clothes at the edge of the bed caught your attention, finally something to change on. Locking the bedroom as you began wearing the clothes given to you. 

Hearing the sound of door creaking opened, he turned his gaze away from the paperwork, standing on his bedroom doorframe, wearing his (f/c) hoodie and his blue jumper drying your hair with white towel. 

“Reports again?” you wondered, looking over at the paper he’s holding. 

“yes, they arrived earlier this morning.” returning his gaze back to the paper in front of him, he assumed you would returned back to your room after getting back from your day off. But like the usual work day, you settled yourself on your usual spot on the couch.

“oi, what are you still doing here?”

“helping you?” you answered, arranging the papers with the same categories. 

“no leave that for tomorrow, go back to your dorm.”

“It’s the least I can do letting me use your clothes and bathroom, knowing you wouldn’t do it to others. Thank you” a rare smile shown on him, before returning back to your work. 

“tch, am I really that bad?” crossing his arm on his chest, offended. the pink dust on his cheeks tells otherwise. He never knew you could smile like that.  
Long hours began passing by. You don't know what time it is as you pause from filling up the papers in front of you, looking on the desk where the captain sat, was slumped on his desk, asleep. 

The scowl on his forehead was gone, replace with a peaceful expression, It's been a while since you saw him this vulnerable in front of you.   
A smile made into your lips, the thought of him being able to trust you, flatters your heart in so many ways.  
Yawning, stretching your arms out, you felt drowsiness began kicking in your system. Leaning your back on the couch, as you immediately drifted to your slumber.  
 _Just an hour and I’ll finish everything._  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
 _“Shit”_ he cursed, he must have fallen asleep while reading one of the written report. Looking at the window besides him it’s still dark outside, it must be 3am in the morning, three more hours before training starts. His gaze began looking for your figure, it almost slips on his mind you were with him the whole night.   
His gaze immediately softens your figure, asleep on his couch, He knew you were tired from your day outside the Headquarter, yet you still stay up to help him.  
Ever since that day his knife was thrown at the window, at the attempt of killing you failed. Your words spark truth in the end of day of his first expedition, losing both his family. His interest to you began to surface.

Not wanting to disrupt your sleep, he silently sat beside you, for the first time closing the distance between the two of you. gently tucking strands of your (h/c) locks behind your ears, he watches how you immediately flinch from his touch, expecting to see your (e/c) irises shone at him, but instead he found you leaning on his shoulder. Your breathing was soft on his neck, watching your chest rise and fall rhythmically.

“Warm” he hears you sigh, a soft smile plastered on your face, his heart rapidly beats on his chest as a blush once again forms on his cheeks. How can you be this cute while sleeping? He internally asked, engulfing your familiar calming scent.

He never thought he would be able to feel comfort from other person after losing Farlan and Isabel, he locked himself from getting close to each other for the fear of losing someone. Yet, you were able break his cold walls without realizing.

His small interest began to bloom as he found himself trusting you with his struggles which you discovered on your own, he was expecting a condemnatory glance from you a perfect time to mock him, for not being able to read and write, instead he found himself being drag by you inside the library in the middle of the afternoon, teaching him the basis of reading.  
 _  
“what the fuck do you want?” he hissed, he knows exactly what you’re doing, taking advantage of his struggles in exchange for a favor. Something he learned from the Underground ages ago, his silver irises stare deeply onto your blank (e/c) trying to read your expression._

_“If you think I have other hidden motives other than wanting you to learn how to read and write. Then feel free to think about that, I don’t care. But please let me help you, this is for your own benefit”  
_  
No matter how much he tried to hide his flaws, to you he was just an open book, reading everything just by staring at his silver irises, but despite knowing everything, you never hinder on his personal life remaining quiet yet observant at the same time, which he was thankful for.

Simply enjoying the silence that surrounds him, his gaze shifts to his clothes you were wearing, it took him a long minute to decides on what clothes he should lend you knowing your figure are slightly larger than him. After all, he wouldn’t let you go walk in the hallway back to your room with only just towel covering you, seeing his clothes fitted your body perfectly, letting himself engraved your image of wearing his clothes on the back of his mind. 

Your hands resting on your lap, it’s the only time he saw you without your gloves, slowly reaching for your left hand the feeling of your hand against his, made him feel warmth and comfort until he felt a metallic ornament against your hand. 

Gently lifting your left hand, broke his heart breaks into tiny pieces seeing a gold band, he sees from married couple, resting on your ring finger, perfectly complementing your hand.

He knew it wasn’t his business and leave it as it should be, yet he wants to know who had capture your heart and decided to spend the rest of your life with. slipping the ring off your slender finger.

_“Ackerman”_   
The name felt familiar, yet he knew no man in the Survey Corps with the last name of Ackerman, he never saw you with any man inside the base, except for him and his squad. 

_“Could it be the man that kid was talking about?”_ Thinking about it only surge disappointment and pain at him. yet, questions still flood his mind of this mysterious man you loved.


	10. Chapter 10

The sound of thunder rumbles in the sky wakes you up from your slumber, rubbing your eyes out from tiredness.

"Am I back in my room?" You wondered as looked around, everything was in pitch black except for a small candle light place at the end of the room.

"This wasn't part of what we agreed on, Reiss" a woman's voice coming from outside the room. You couldn't recognize who the owner of the voice is, walking towards the single source of light, wanting to know who would argue in the middle of the night, out in the hallway

_"Reiss?”_ You wondered, the name definitely sounds familiar to you, reaching the end of the room you find yourself inside a bar the single candle sat outside the bar.

"What the——"

A chain rattled below you are restraining you from your left leg preventing you from moving around freely inside the room.

"This doesn't even looks like Survey Corps Dungeon" looking outside the cell in the corner of your eyes you notice two shadows at end of the foyer.

_Who fuck put me here?_

"No one should venture outside the wall" Reiss answered surprisingly calm in the middle of the argument.

"That's our land we're talking about!! My land!! My people's land!! What makes you think you had the rights to decide what's best for my people" the woman's voice began to ring inside the room, feeling the anger through her voice.

"Peace within the walls wouldn't be sustained if you insist what you want"

"So, you're just gonna trap us here? Act like we're one of you??"

"Yes"

"No! You know what I'll handle the situation with the Titan's. You can't trap us here no matter wha--"

The sound of gun being fired startled you from your seat, opening your eyes this time your back inside the Levi's office. Releasing a sigh of relief after realizing you were dreaming the whole time.

Despite the cold air of the morning, a warmth presence you lean on, Strangely familiar warmth you haven't felt ages ago. Looking above you, no wonder why it felt familiar it was Levi all along. Trapped within his hold as you felt the weight of his head onto yours.

Carefully laying him down on the couch Surprisingly he follows your lead as you places a pillow under his head, going to his bedroom to get his some blanket before leaving his office for your morning routine.

If there was something you learn from the beginning up until now is that Levi doesn't like people stepping on his personal space no matter what.

could it be that—— no that's impossible denying the conclusion your mind had. You may have move on from what happen in the past but that didn't mean the pain and ache has also left your heart. shaking your head but that's not the thing you should worry about right now.

///

"Ohhh, come on, (Y/n)!! Just this once." Hanji pleaded as the two of you line up for breakfast.

"Hanji, the last time I convince Captain to allow you to make an experiment, you almost destroyed the base" you recall watching the brunette pouted beside you as you a sat beside Petra.

"Why not ask the Captain himself? Isn't it much faster to be approved with?" Petra asked looking at the two of you

"Petra is definitely right, do it yourself. Hanji" you nodded, taking a sip to your coffee

"I did!! But before I could even begin, he already rejected my proposal"

"Then, why are you still bothering me about that?"

"Because shorty can't say no to you" rolling your eyes there she goes again, her mind really runs off beyond your comprehension.

"Please (Y/n), I'll do anything you want. I'll even let him make the rules and regulation during the experiment just please make him agree" you sighed you really can't win this argument.

"Fine fine. Can I at least see what you will be using for your experiment, first?" You heard Hanji cheered as you stood up from your seat.

"Oh, (Y/n). Have you delivered Captain's morning tea?" Petra asked, you couldn't help but to have a soft smile on your features seeing the adoration on her eyes, which reminds you of your past self. After learning about her admiration to Levi you began assigning her to serve Levi his tea.

"No, I haven't. Do you mind fetching him one, Petra?" She nodded before you were getting drag by Hanji as she began explaining her experiments

"You said you'll do anything, right? Hanji" interrupting her from constant rambling.

"Yeah, as long as you don't make me kill someone" She nervously chuckled, Hanji notice a sudden change of tone from you, causing her to look back at you, seeing a serious demeanor.

"You wouldn't, right?" You only smiled in response

///

"You're Late" Levi grunted the moment you stepped inside his office.

"Sorry, Hanji wouldn't stop bothering me about the upcoming experiment of hers" closing the door behind you.

"Tch, so four eyes really decided to go through you huh?" He clicked his tongue, taking a sip from his tea

"Yes"

"Anyway, I'm going to clarify your schedule for the day, In 15 minutes you have a meeting for the upcoming expedition with Commander Smith after that the afternoon with the Special Operation Squad you requested and the rest of the day Paperwork for the upcoming expedition"

"Also, since I'm already here sir. I would like to once again ask for the approval of Hanji's experiment" his focus on your voice began to fade as his gaze began to focus on your figure, your long (h/c) locks were in a nicely braided bun, showing those perfectly jaw, your figure is perfectly complimenting the military uniform despite the lack of design, both hands is once again hidden in gloves.

Your right hand was at your waist balancing your posture the other hand was holding a stack of paper on your chest. The gloves weren’t able to hide a trace of ring beneath them, cursing the existence of an unknown he wanted to learn about.

"So, sir what do you think?" You suddenly ask, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I'll leave the experiment's decision to you" he responded, resuming back to his paperworks leaving you dumbfound, giving him a confused gaze.

"Are you sure sir? This experiment had more risk. Wouldn't it better if you decide on it, instead?" Placing down the stack of paper, brows furrowed.

"Yes, I'm sure you're more suitable in this case you've already proven yourself within the past experience and after all I trust you" The last part came out softer different from his stoic demeanor looking up he saw a tint of red blush flustered your whole face, (e/c) eyes averting his gaze. With the remaining composure you had, you cleared your throat.

"I see, I-uhm going to go now If you e-excuse me-e" you stumbled leaving his office.

Fuck he clutches on his right chest, his heart beats furiously on his chest. Relief he was he was able to tell you the compliment, without sounding like a complete jerk he usually is and paid off so well that he finally saw you completely flustered in front of him for the first the look of your expression will be forever engrave on his mind.

_“She's too cute for her own good”_ He sighs a small smile cross his face having a good mood, getting off his seat as he made his way to the Commander's office.

///

For the whole 5 years of keeping composure finally dust away with just a single compliment you didn't see coming.

_“Fuck it, Fuck him”_ you cursed, sweeping the training ground. You never heard him compliment you before even in your previous life knowing his struggles with words.

After your cleaning the training ground, heading to the stable. A sound of rustle stopped you from walking, looking around you were the only soldier outside.

**“woof woof”** On your foot you find a puppy happily snuggling on your leg, bringing it to your arms.

"What are you doing here?" you asked, petting its fur, it's a rare occasion to see a stray animal inside the military ground. Your gaze landed at the puppy's collar, looking for the name of the owner instead you found a small vial, inside was a small piece paper.

"Oh my god! Is that a puppy?!" Petra yelped gaining the attention of the other squad members. Handing her the puppy, as the other gather around her. Giving you a chance to open the vial, pulling out the small paper

**_We need to talk ~K_ **


End file.
